


chastity is a virtue (that ladd and lua continue to struggle with)

by WattStalf



Series: cos your love's got the best of me (baby, you're making a fool of me) [54]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: I can imagine, sure, but that’s nothing compared to hearing the story directly from your mouth, or even better, watching you put on a little demonstration for me.





	chastity is a virtue (that ladd and lua continue to struggle with)

“I want to know exactly what you did to keep yourself company when I was gone,” Ladd murmurs one night. The subject came up naturally, and she’d flushed prettily when he’d mentioned the concept which was, in his eyes, a dead giveaway. It’s only natural, after all, that she would miss him enough to take matters into her own hands; she’d done it enough in the past, when he was only away for a short time, after all.

“Don’t you already know?” she asks in her breathy voice, and he almost laughs at her shyness. Imagine, his Lua being shy around him! Either they’ve been apart longer than he realized, or she’s just playing the part, teasing him to get him to press harder. Knowing her as well as he does, he’s certain that it’s the latter.

“I  _ know _ , but I don’t  _ know _ , doll, don’t you understand?” He grins at her. “I can imagine, sure, but that’s nothing compared to hearing the story directly from your mouth, or even better, watching you put on a little demonstration for me.”

She nods, and he chuckles then, surprised at how easy it was to convince her. He expected her to tease him a little longer, to really make him work for it. It seems that that’s not the case, but when she speaks, he understands. “I just want the same thing.”

“Oh, I see how it is,” Ladd says, his grin only growing. “Ya want a fair exchange, and of course that makes sense! But, you know, I was in a pretty different situation from you for most of those years.”

“So you never did?” She doesn’t look like she believes him.

“Of course I still did it, Lua, I’m only human!” At that, he laughs, loud enough to make her flinch. “It was just a lot harder than you might think, doing something like that when you have no privacy, and when your usual hand is all cold and metal now!” Again, he laughs; he tries to make light of the situation whenever he can.

Lua doesn’t react much to the joke at all, only saying, “You’ve always used your right hand.”

“Nothing gets past you, does it?” He shakes his head. “I didn’t know I gave you enough of a chance to really observe those habits of mine. Maybe you like observing, though. Maybe you’re a big pervert, under that sweet face.” Lua doesn’t quite glare at him, but her eyes narrow enough that he says, “Come on, you know I’m kidding!”

Her face returns to its usual imperceptible expression, and she replies, “Maybe I am more interested than I should be.”

Ladd shudders at her words, suddenly considerably more turned on than he already was, and that’s saying something. “Well, you know, I’m pretty interested in it too, so why don’t you show me just how you kept yourself company when I couldn’t be there to take care of it for you?”

Lua sits up in their bed, already undressed, and points, wordlessly, into the room. Ladd follows her directions, getting up so that he can stand in full view of her. Her eyes linger on his erection for a moment before she closes them, tilting her head back as she spreads her legs for him. He thinks about asking her why she’s closing her eyes, didn’t she plan on watching him, but he doesn’t, too intent on watching  _ her _ .

A soft breath escapes her lips as she begins fingering herself, wasting no time in getting started. He imagines her alone in their old apartment, warming herself up on those cold nights alone, and he aches with how much he wishes he could go back in time and fuck her senseless on all of those occasions. God, she’s so  _ beautiful _ , and he’s so fucking hard right now.

Wasting no time, he wraps his hand around his cock and begins pumping, not caring if he hurts himself a little in the process. He had become rather familiar with the sensation, then quickly unlearned it in favor of Lua’s cunt, lips, hands, thighs, breasts,  _ everything _ , once they were back together again.

Ladd has to admit that it’s a little weird going back to it now, but it’s hardly the same if he’s doing it for Lua’s pleasure, while she pleasures herself directly in front of him. It’s fucking perfect, and she’s so delicate and vulnerable right now, with her eyes closed and lost in her own touch, and he groans, imagining how easy it would be to snap her neck if he weren’t already busy tending to his own needs.

Is that what she’s fantasizing about right now, with her eyes closed like that? She isn’t watching him like he thought she would, but maybe it’s enough to listen to his panting and moaning and the sound of skin on skin as he roughly strokes his cock. He would give absolutely anything to push her back on the bed and force his way into her right now, but he holds back and goes along with their game, because it was, after all, partially his idea.

Ladd can barely contain himself, already close, closer than he would have been if she weren’t right in front of him. Masturbating certainly wasn’t easy in the big house, and he had to make sure he was subtle enough to avoid too much attention and horny enough to not mind if someone around him noticed the slight jerk of his shoulder from behind. He had half the limb capabilities he did before, and that made it a little more difficult to hide as well, as his only free hand was put to thorough use. All in all, it would have been much simpler for him to keep his desires in check over the past couple years, but he’s only  _ human _ , after all, and he can only handle a life of chastity for so long.

When he does come, it’s before Lua, and he doesn’t have nearly as much to worry about in terms of cleanup. He’s naked and she knows what he’s doing, so there’s nothing to hide when the time to clean up comes, after all. But before that,  _ Lua _ has to come, and he is tired of watching her do all the work herself. Her eyes are still closed when he presses his face between her thighs, but she shows no indication that he’s surprised her with this, and she tangles a hand in his hair while he eats her out.

Her low, soft moan that comes alongside her orgasm is enough to stir him up all over again, and he climbs on top of her, careful not to let the weight of his prosthetic land on her in any way as he does so. They’ve barely been able to keep their hands- and other body parts- off of each other since reuniting, and still, he feels as though they have far too much lost time to catch up on.

A life of chastity is simply too much, both for him and for his fiancee, and so he must tend to her needs as well as his own, to make up for the years where they had only their hands to take care of things.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> I'll follow back so long as you don't post anything hateful!


End file.
